


My Best Mistake Was You. (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji; Grell Sutcliff Love Story. Grell Sutliff x Original Female Character)

by Leftsharkyo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blood and Gore, Dark Past, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Forbidden, Grim Reapers, Interspecies Romance, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Modern Era, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Red Romance, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leftsharkyo/pseuds/Leftsharkyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Overall, this is going to be very sexy, but it has a bit of a build up. Grell Sutcliff is back, in the year 2015, looking fresher than ever. Rejection and self-esteem issues led Grell to practically giving up on chasing whoever his heart desires. Having gotten over his crush on Sebastian and many of his male attractions, he's beginning to like the idea of him being a man. Of course, he's still as fabulous as ever, and during this drastic change in his view on himself he runs across someone who will change the game forever~</p><p>I'm not going to give too many spoilers, but trust me, it's interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Mistake Was You. (Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji; Grell Sutcliff Love Story. Grell Sutliff x Original Female Character)

**Author's Note:**

> Grell is very femenine, but he is referred to as male in this fic.

Winces and slight whimpers filled the steamy air, accompanied by the ever so relaxing pitter-patter of heavy water droplets and streams of steamy h2o dripping and gracefully splashing against tile and glass. The steam was enough to quiet the harsh voicing of the young woman who was slowly realizing that the hotter it got, the harder it was getting to breathe. The sweat became one with the water as it rolled down her body, dancing and creating temporary patterns amongst the flesh, curving ever so slightly over and occasionally into her wounds. Flushed skin, tangled and dripping hair, completely soaked in that of scalding, she cringed, wondering why the hell it had to hurt so much. 

'You can do this, Brynn. Don't be such a wuss. You've endured worse. Much worse.' She thought, forcing her lungs to relax, as well as the rest of her body as she stood against the shower door, gripping the railing as if for dear life. The burning. Oh God, the burning just wouldn't cease. Granted, it was probably a healthy burn, but no less painful than that of a nasty infection. 

With a heavy sigh and yet another soft whimper, her frail hand reached out for the elegant soaps, shampoos and conditioners she treated herself with regularly.

'Just endure it.' She commanded herself, not daring give in to the sensation of what could compare to a simple sun burn under hot water.

Of course, her damages were far more serious, but it was the best comparison she could think up whilst being so engrossed in her nerve endings and sense of touch. However, this was bloody and truly gruesome, another cringe added every time a sud splashed or slipped over her nearly healed gashes or the ghastly wound on her left shoulder. Honestly, she was surprised it was the only major one she had been granted, given the odds of the accident. 

Taking deep, stuffy breaths, her small foot hit the fluffy pink and white rug, feeling a faint comfort as the fuzzy threads slipped through her red polished toes. All of that time in the hospital, not being allowed proper showers due to the severity of her wounds had really taken it's toll. Bryn had grown quite tired of sponge baths and having to wash her hair in the damn sink. She wasn't used to the stuffy air and hot water covering her in every inch. Frankly, despite the pain, it was quite relieving. Had she not been doped up on pain medication since it happened, she probably would have been used to the pain, but now that she was coming off of it slowly as to not get addicted, she found her nerves and sense of touch to be quite unusually sensitive, only making it worse. 

Her head was foggier than the room as she wiped the mirror with her slender, small fingers. Her reflection was clouded by the steam, but her light peachy eyes that once held so much life met the glass, her expression so depressingly blank. She felt numbed, zoning out as she stared at the horror that became Brynlei Carter. She knew she had to snap out of it. She truly hated these moments now. Being alone with her thoughts, and dwelling or feeling sorry for herself. She could only be like this when she was by herself. She knew that. It was probably a stupid and pointless thing to worry about, but she knew that life carried on, and unfortunately, people eventually stopped caring. The shock of the incident had worn off. Sure, most were still pretty upset or sad about it, but they had also accepted it as just something that happened. They all cared but somehow, she knew. She just knew they were over it. She was better. A lot better and she pulled through just fine. And moping around would only increase her chances of losing friends or the interest of the people she cared so deeply about. She hadn't even thought of this until she realized people would get slightly agitated when they tried to make the once happy jokester laugh or even crack a smile and she didn't. They knew it was horrible, but they just wished she wouldn't dwell on it anymore. And most days now, she did exactly that. She just cut it off. Like a switch. Sure, she was damaged and it had taken a bit of work, but she had managed to do it. It wasn't putting up a wall, it was simply moving the fuck on.

Turning and without so much as an ounce of giving a fuck, she walked out of the bathroom and down the small, narrow hallway into her childhood bedroom, clutching the black towel around her torso. Dipping the edge between her small breasts, careful to avoid her shoulder, she padded across the carpet and closed the window, appreciating the cool breeze she was now breathing in and letting cling to her wet, hot skin. Pulling the black out curtain closed and immediately pulling off the towel to dry her body and hair as gently as possible, as directed by her mother, she noticed the small, prickly hairs on her legs and scowled, wishing she would have shaved but knowing she didn't have half the energy or will power she needed to do so. 

She was just now allowed to wear bras, but the straps had to be loose or non-existent, and that alone made her feel more comfortable. Sure, she had somewhat small tits, but they hung like every other girl's, and she had always been more comfortable in a bra. Pulling one on and covering her bum with panties and sweatpants, she grabbed her hairbrush from the bedside table and began pulling it through the dark strands residing atop her head. It was in that precise moment, and none too soon considering Bryn was more than ready to get the damn cream and bandage on her wound, her mother, who looked strikingly alike the young woman, opened the door the rest of the way. 

"Oh no, honey, let me do that." Mrs. Carter immediately offered, practically shooting across the room. Bryn had actually gotten used to this, so she just smiled and handed her the brush. After all, she had a lot of hair, and brushing it had become quite a pain. Letting her gaze fall on the pastel colored walls, she sighed a bit as her mother began combing through her hair. "Mo-" 

Her mother cut her off. "I've heard it a million times, I know honey. I know I don't have to do every little thing for you, but I just want to." Her voice cracked a little at the end, making a sharp pain of regret shoot through Bryn's veins and to her eye sockets. Mrs. Carter was the only one whose heart was still broken at the sight of her damn near broken daughter. It had been a struggle just to get the woman to let Brynn shower alone. Of course, that being said, tomorrow was the day dear old mum was quitting her own life for a bit and moving back to campus to constantly care for her child. It was only temporary, Bryn had been given the okay to go back to school weeks ago, but her mother had insisted she stay a bit longer. This time was no different, but as I said earlier, life goes on and Bryn was ready to back to hers. Living in a near death experience alone was enough to kill her and she needed an out. 

The matter was not up for discussion. Once Bryn had decided she was moving back out, her mother was too. 

~Again, to be continued~

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally the first fan fiction I have ever written and kept, because I have this thing where I'll get great ideas and when I put them down in a story, I end up hating it. But, this one is pretty great, so I'm sticking with it. I'm open to criticism, but please, do be gentle.


End file.
